


Somewhere Only We Know (VID)

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Video, alexandria & roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alexandria has a broken arm; Roy has a broken heart. Together they realize that imagination and stories are the strongest of all remedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know (VID)

*Please watch in 720HD for clearer quality.

**Feedback is greatly appreciated.

***Download links can be found at my livejournal: **<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/117453.html>**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious and weren't around in the early 2000s, when this song was playing everywhere, the song is entitled "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.


End file.
